Dudas
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Bruno no ha dejado de pensar en esa chica, cuando siempre la veía se iba y no le daba oportunidad de decirle algo hasta que por fin se arriesga. Reeditado.


Este es un reddit de mi segundo fic, creo que fue tiempo de hacerlo pues el tiempo pasa y a pesar del poco tiempo que estado aquí he madurado (Creo XD) Espero y le guste

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Dudas

Era un día muy tranquilo por Villa Raíz, aunque la verdad últimamente era así, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad el cual necesitaba para pensar. Estaba a lado de un gran árbol cerca de mi casa, en verdad tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso de ser campeón no era algo fácil pero serlo era un reto y lo lograría. Ya había pasado por los 8 líderes de gimnasio, estaba listo para enfrentarme al alto mando y al Campeón, Máximo, era más que necesario entrenar duro pero a pesar de las diferencias de niveles yo confió en mi Blaziken. Fue aquí en la ruta 101 donde me lo entregaron, cuando apenas era un pequeño Torchic. Estaba muy atareado tanto por derrotar al campeón pero había alguien, una chica que tan solo mirarla me causaba más de una sensación o emoción y con estar frente a frente me concentraba en esos orbes de color celeste, ahí encontraba mi paraíso, mi cielo, ella es la hija del profesor, Aura, la conocí cuando apenas me había mudado a Hoenn, fue mi primer amiga, fue con la que sentí un gran apoyo desde el principio. Mi madre me había dicho que saludara al profesor y a su familia, fue donde la vi por primera vez en su cuarto, no le tomaba mucha importancia en ese entonces todo mi mundo giraba sobre los Pokémon no había nada hasta que… por azares del destino, siempre la encontraba dándome una pequeña ayuda o alentándome a mejorar, también lo hacía yo, pues era mi rival/amiga, de pocas palabras era ella al igual que yo, a veces con una simple sonrisa nos decíamos todo, es ahí cuando no la dejaba de pensar. Siempre salía corriendo después de encontrarnos o tener una batalla pero aun así le agarre un gran cariño, o algo más que eso, no me daba oportunidad de decirle algo, siempre pienso en ella y en su personalidad, tan alegre, sencilla, tranquila y unas ganas de seguir adelante que incluso a mí también me contagiaba, no quería aceptarlo pero era irremediable ¿Sentía algo más que una simple amistad? A veces pensaba que cuando se iba parecía muy nerviosa, no sabía porque, al parecer si eran urgentes las investigaciones de su padre. Solamente quería pasar un rato con ella, tal vez aclararme y decirle que la necesitaba, que me urgía verla.

Una voz muy conocida por mi hiso que me sacara de mis pensamientos, era Aura, lucia exactamente igual con sus mismas ropas desde que la conocí al igual que yo, pero la adolescencia estaba haciendo efecto en ella, haciéndola más hermosa que antes.

\- ¡Bruno!... ¿Qué haces ahí? – Pregunto intentando buscarme y sorprendida al verme en el césped.

\- Estoy pensando, ¿Qué pasa? – Conteste de forma normal, como siempre lo hacía, era raro que me buscara pero últimamente ya hablábamos un poco más.

\- Ahm… ¿Cómo estás? Jeje. – Dijo nerviosa, al mismo tiempo se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Contesté extrañado, ella no actuaba de esa manera.

\- Es que no has estado por aquí, con eso de que estas entrenando para derrotar a Máximo. – Se excusó inflando sus mejillas, viéndose muy tierna.

\- Ah jajaja ya veo. – Solté una pequeña risa, ella hizo un puchero. – No te enojes, si querías que pasáramos más tiempo me lo hubieras dicho.

\- ¿Eh? No es eso… bueno si ¡Ay! – No pensé que actuara así, ¿Será que…? Si me extrañaba.

\- Ok. – Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano, en su rostro había un color carmín que me enloquecía.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Vamos a un lugar, a "pasar tiempo". – Hice énfasis en las últimas palabras, aceptando mi mano.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – Me pregunto dirigiéndonos a dicho lugar.

\- Ya lo verás.

\- Ok. – Dijo no mu convencida.

Nos dirigimos a la ruta 103 agarrados de la mano, solo pensaba en cómo decirle esto que siento y ella se sonrojaba cada vez que me veía, en unos grandes árboles nos metimos, jaló mi mano, se veía preocupada.

\- No creo que qué sea seguro. – Comenzó a jalarme, yo la acerqué a mí y le susurre al oído.

\- ¿Desde cuándo le temes a lo nuevo?

\- Está bien, iremos.

Nos adentramos al bosque, hasta que nos encontramos un claro cerca de un riachuelo. Hace tiempo lo había encontrado en una batalla que tuve, sin embargo nunca tuve tiempo o con quien ir. Aura quedó maravillada ante aquella escena.

\- Esto… es hermoso. – Me vio ilusionada. - ¿Cuándo los encontraste?

\- Un día, solo puedo decir que he esperado tiempo para estar con alguien aquí.

\- ¿Especial?

\- A-algo así jeje. – Contesté nervioso, a decir verdad no lo había pensado así, tal vez si ¿Por ser ella? Era obvio…

\- ¿Entonces soy… especial para ti?

\- Ah… este. – Balbuceaba, era vergonzoso, pero aquella pregunta nunca la vi venir. – Creo q-que sí.

\- Hm… ok. – Mostró una mueca, quedé confundido.

Después comenzamos a perseguirnos y salieron nuestros pokémon, al igual también jugaron, mi Blaziken me cargó para después saltar en un árbol retando así al Swampert de Aura, él hizo lo mismo haciendo una carrera por una largo tiempo mientras tanto los demás jugaban en el riachuelo, otros se recostaron en el césped para observarlos. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse entre tonos naranjas y rojos, era tiempo de volver. Guardamos a todo nuestro equipo y antes irnos nos sentamos en la orilla de ese riachuelo. Era perfecto el momento, no se necesitaba palabra alguna, sin embrago llegó con una pregunta.

\- ¿Has sentido por alguien mucho cariño y no sabes cómo decírselo? – Pregunto nerviosamente articulando bien sus palabras, su pregunta me dio una idea de que tal vez ella quería a alguien, me quebrante por unos instantes, tenía que contestarle era su único amigo.

\- N-no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Intente contestar de forma natural para no levantar sospechas en ella.

\- Es que hay un chico que conozco hace mucho tiempo, el me gusta y todo pero tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo por mí y quiero decirle cuanto siento por él.

\- Di lo que sientes, no esperes, podría ser tarde, solo di lo que piensas de él. – Dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras la veía. A pesar de que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, quería que fuera feliz con ese "chico". Estaba destrozado por dentro sin embargo era su amigo, tenía que aconsejarla.

\- ¡Gracias Bruno! – Me agradecía con su sonrisa, de pronto se abalanzo a mí y me abrazó.

\- De nada. – Respondí a su abrazo. La agarré fuerte, en verdad me dolía aquella idea, pero si la quería tendría que dejarla ir.

Sin nada más que decir, se separó del abrazo, tenía una sonrisa cálida pero forzada, pude notar que estaba desilusionada, en sus ojos se notaba, se levantó y se marchaba como siempre, al parecer no quería que la acompañara, ¡así de cortas eran nuestras platicas! Sentía una impotencia al no poderle decirle nada sobre lo que sentía por ella, no quería perder su amistad, preferí no decir nada.

Algo la detuvo, se le había caído algo de su bolsillo, su pokedex, intente recogerlo, también ella hiso lo mismo inclinándose a recogerlo, al instante nuestras manos se cruzaron y después nuestras miradas quedando su mano en el objeto, sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente parecía salirse y mi cara estaba muy caliente, en cualquier momento explotaría, en ella note un sonrojo en su hermoso rostro y nerviosismo, para mala suerte termino el momento, algo incómodo, sujetando al aparato y llevándosela a su bolsa de su camiseta naranja, se levantó, me dio una sonrisa, de nuevo se iba, no podía dejarla ir, ¡era mi oportunidad!, la agarre de la muñeca y rápidamente con mi brazo en su cintura la acerque a mí, fundiendo así nuestros labios en un inexperto pero tierno beso, al cual ella respondió de inmediato alargándose varios segundos más, tomando así más "experiencia" , los cuales parecían eternos. Eso necesitaba, a ella la necesitaba, sería mi apoyo, mi razón, no se necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentía por ella, con ese beso le dije todo. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Decía algo agitada.

\- No quería perderte. – Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué? Si siempre he estado para ti. – Cuestionaba y agarraba mi mano.

\- Pensé que era… Otra persona que ocupaba tu corazón y… - Balbuce, interrumpiéndome con un beso corto.

\- Siempre fuiste tú, es a ti a quien realmente quiero y haría cualquier cosa solo por estar contigo, la razón de que siempre me iba, era porque me daba pena y miedo decirte esto, por eso inventaba esas excusas para escapar no de ti, de mis sentimientos.

\- Pensé que huías de mi porque si, incluso llegué a pensar que me odiabas por el simple hecho de que te derrotara, sin embargo igual yo siento algo más por ti es por es que yo te quiero Aura.

\- También te quiero Bruno. – Después volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

Después de lo ocurrido, nos fuimos de ahí ahora agarrados de las manos, como una pareja suponía, ¿ahora que nos preparaba el destino?, no importaba mientras ella estuviera. Lo único que me hiso fue aclararme mis dudas.


End file.
